


haikyuu oneshots & imagines!!! :) (REQUESTS OPEN)

by gravemeds



Series: Anime Oneshots/Imagines [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravemeds/pseuds/gravemeds
Summary: a compilation of imagines and oneshots featuring your favorite haikyuu boys n girls! feel free to make requests in the comments !:) of course, all works take place in the present, or late 2010s, meaning that all characters are at the age they are in the timeskip unless requested otherwise:)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Daishou Suguru/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Koganegawa Kanji/Reader, Komori Motoya & Reader, Konoha Akinori/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Michimiya Yui/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ojiro Aran & Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Reader, Takeda Ittetsu/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tanaka Saeko/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Akiteru/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yamamoto Taketora/Reader
Series: Anime Oneshots/Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109096
Comments: 16
Kudos: 2





	haikyuu oneshots & imagines!!! :) (REQUESTS OPEN)

Heyo! This is my first work on this site, so bare with me. This will be part one of -i wanna say about five????- works of imagines and oneshots from different animes. they can be SFW or NSFW, that's all up to you. this is the requests page! i'm gonna narrow it down to what i will NOT write as these things make me uncomfortable:

-incest  
-rape/non-con  
-age gaps over twenty years  
-watersports  
-age regression  
-predator/prey dynamics

and that's pretty much it! again, feel free to make requests in the comments!:)

-zeph


End file.
